Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too
:This article is about the episode. For the ''Classic Scooby-Doo VHS subtitled with the same name, see Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too.'' Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise An ancient mummy comes to life in search of an artifact which passes through Shaggy's hands. Synopsis ﻿''Insert details here.'' Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * The Professor * Malt Shop chef Monsters and other villains: * Mummy of Ankha / * Dr. Najib Other characters * Ankha * Siamese cat * Mark Antony * Cleopatra Locations * Department of Archeology ** The Professor's office ** Janitor's closest ** Gym *** Construction site ** Lab ** Wood shop ** Pool ** Shack * Malt Shop Objects Clues: * Broken glass * Bandage Food and drinks: * Hamburgers * Liverwurst sandwiches à la mode * Strawberry ice cream * Scooby Snacks Other objects: * Siamese cat statue * Ankha's coin * Shaggy's dollar * The Professor's stone replica * Shaggy's quarter * Takeaway box * Scooby Snacks box * Hammer * Nails * Dr. Najib's stone replica * Quick drying mold cement * Spray molds * Egyptian book * Velma's magnifying glass * Scooby's stone replica * Power saw * Power mower * Baseball bat * Trampoline * Hippo statue * Diamond scarab Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dr. Najib's car Suspects None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The Mummy seems to be based off of Kharis from the old Universal Studios horror movies. With that in mind, this is the fourth Universal movie monster that Scooby and the gang face; the first three: Dracula, The Wolf-Man and Frankenstein's monster appear in the previous episode. * The Mummy's name Ankha is probably a play on Princess Ananka, the name of the princess the mummy was supposed to protect in the Universal live-action films, The Mummy's Hand (1940), The Mummy's Tomb (1942), The Mummy's Ghost (1944) and The Mummy's Curse (1944), as well as Hammer's The Mummy (1959). Her name seems to come from the word ankh, which is an Egyptian hieroglyph that means "life". * Velma would once again disguise herself as Cleopatra in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?, in a far greater scale than this one. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Velma as Antony and Cleopatra (museum exhibit), respectively. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 box. * "Zoinks" count: 7. * "Gang way" count: 1. Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this as the sole story for ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #7. It was renamed Somebody's Mummy. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy holds the coin differently in the close and far shots, it also changes shape, too. * When Scooby licks his lips and laughs after catching the last scoop of ice cream in his mouth, the on the bread closest to the chef are yellow. * The first two times Scooby says "Nagasaki!" when performing Karate, his mouth does not move. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The museum's sign misspells "archaeology" as "archeology". * When Scooby and the gang first see the real mummy along with the Professor in the beginning of the episode, it looks like the disguise that Dr. Najib will eventually wear. At the end however, when Scooby finds the real mummy, it looks nothing like what the gang first saw, as the real one looks like his face has been tightly wrapped around, showing his dried-up facial features. It is possible that the mummy they originally saw was actually Dr. Najib's costume, and the Professor didn't realise this. If this is true, then what is holding the fake up, and how did they miss the real mummy if it was hidden in plain sight? * The Siamese cat statue is more or less hovering over the platform it's supposed to be resting on. * The clock in the Professor's office always shows the same time. * Daphne and Velma start off at the jukebox in the Malt Shop, but once their takeaway box is prepared, they're standing at the counter as if they've been there all along. * On a wide shot, there are no olives next to the sandwiches, but when a close-up shows that two out of three of plates for the sandwiches have one, then they're are going again when the screen goes back to a wide shot. * The mummy somehow seems to know that Shaggy has the Egyptian coin, when even Shaggy himself didn't realise at first. * Not only does the museum have a gym and a swimming pool, but the gym is getting an addition. * The closest starts off plain green, then when Velma tells the two to put the items back into the closest, it now has "Janitor" written on it, highlighted by a rectanglar backing. When calls her a "spoil sport", it's now blue and "Janitor" doesn't have any backing. It is then blue when Shaggy opens it to find the mummy inside, and after Shaggy closes it on him, with his arm still sticking out, making a hole in the door. Then the door goes back to its original look, as the mummy waves its arm around. Finally, when the mummy breaks the door down, it's blue again. * Dr. Najib's super strenth as the mummy is unexplained. * Shaggy and Scooby discover how the Mummy was making stone figures of everyone, but don't bother to tell the rest of the gang. Unless this was done off-screen. * That power saw has the world's longest extension cord! It is also surprisingly buoyant waterproof. * Dr. Najib's scheme bordered on the impossible - he would have had to make the stone statues hours, days or even weeks in advance to get the details right (unless the quick-drying cement used was impossibly quick), and he would have had to know that the victim would stay in the exact same place (i.e. the Professor in his office), and not moved somewhere where there would've been any witnesses that he couldn't have been turned to stone. The mould shown also appears only to be able to mould human body shape, in standing position, but the stone statues are perfectly moulded to facial and other body features, such as Scooby (who he would not have known what to look like). ** Furthermore, it is a big giveaway that the mummy disguise is a fraud considering a 3,000 year old Egyptian mummy wouldn't be able to speak or understand present-day English. * Another giveaway that monster was fake, was that it was only supposed to affect those directly involved in moving Ankha from his tomb, which Scooby-Doo was not. * The Professor said he has captured because he surprised Dr. Najib, not only is this ironic, but for Dr. Najib to be surprised he would have to had been under the assumption that the Professor went home, which there was no indication as such. In fact, Dr. Najib must've realised he was staying because he was going to get help from the gang once Dr. Najib left. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 1, 2009. The back of the case incorrectly lists this episode as Scooby-Doo and a Mummy. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 10, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes References External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from Vudu Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes